LOCKED IN!
by blackmagicseal
Summary: Sena got trouble...


**LOCKED!**

Eyeshiel21

I'm not own that characters, belong to Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

Rating: K+

just one shot

"OMG! What should I do?" Poor Sena locked in the toilet. He tried to open the door but the door was locked, he stressed.

Sena just finished training Amefuto. When the others back to their homes. He was left alone there.

Mamori-nee chan came home early today because he got a call from his mother. So the obligation to lock the door club room. After locking the door's he felt something with his body, he wanted to go to the toilet. So, he returned to school.

"Uh .. feel scary" Sena looked into the school. There were empty. Because time was 17.30 AM, no one student in the school except him. He walked slowly. Affraid If something appears ..

Suddenly, "Clang!" Sena was surprised and he ran faster ..

"GYAAAAAAAAAA ..!" He's voice echoed throughout the school.

Once in front of the toilet, he stopped. His heart was still beating fast.

"What's that??" He saw the round, but not nothing

Sena got inside, he realized that the toilet can not be used. So, he gather his courage to go the second floor. Although he was very scared, he really wanted to go to the toilet.

_"Why did the toilet on the first floor was broken .. but .. I can take it anymore!"_ Sena ran again and went to the second floor. Finally he could find the toilet and went inside. He locked the door.

"Ha .. it feels better." Sena relief. When he wanted to open the door.

_"Huh? Why not open the door?"_ He tried again .. He uses two hands to move the door, but the door was still close. He tried a third time and still the same.

"OMG! What should I do?!" He panicked. Now, he sat on the toilet. He was thinking ..

_"I so I had to yell for help? But no one in school now"_

He realized that he had bought the phone in his pocket. Lucky, now he can call Mamori-nee chan .. but wait .. Should he called and told that he was locked in that place? No, no .. Who would be embarrassed. Mybe he called Monta? Yes .. Sena chose to call Monta. Sena called him.

... "Huh? He did not answer the phone ...." Sena try ...

"Moshi-moshi, who was there .. It's Monta mother...." So Monta mother who answer Sena calls.

"Um .. hello Monta-san .. can I talk to Monta? I'm Sena, Monta friend .." Sena asked politely to speak.

"O.. Sena-kun? Okay, he was in the living room now .. I'll call him, wait a minute .." Monta's mother hung up and went into the living room.

Sena waiting for the phone, but .. "PIP PIP .. .." Phone Bateray low end ..

"Wawawa do .. dont ..." Sena phone turned off.

"Honey .. you get a call from Sena-kun .. He's in line. Mamy will continue ironing." Monta mothers return to work.

"Okey mother!" Monta standing and walking.

_"Why is Sena call me?"_ He take up the phone,"Hi Sena? .." TU .. TUT .. T..

"Hee! Weird .. the phone is not connected." Monta call back but he can't call Sena.

"Ah .. mybe he just did something .." Monta went back to watching television.

"I can't turn the phone on .." He glance up. He saw the window.

"can I go out from there?" He opened the window and looked out. It's much darker than before. When he looked down ..

"I.. I can not jump from the second floor. It's dangerous .." His face looked pale. He closed the window and sat back again.

"So .. what now .. Do I have to sleep in the school. In the toilet?! I'll see someone find me tomorrow?"

Sena did not eat tonight. He felt hungry.

At rest .. a little noise coming from outside. Sena chilling. Shound close and close to his and finally stopped in front of him.

_"Wha .. t what the matter, what it is .."!!!_ He saw the door move and open ...

"GYAA, NOOOOOOOOO!!" Sena shouted.

"Se .. sena! Are you allright?!" Mamori-nee chan comes from the outside.

Sena freze "Why Mamory-nee chan know I'm here!" Sena asked, confused.

"I got a call from hiruma. He asked why you are still in school this hours, especially in toilet .. .. oyeah, let us go out Sena." Mamori pulled Sena hand.

"Oyeh, the door was broken. It can only be opened from the outside .. Hiruma told me that." They go out.

So, Hiruma-san who call her .. _"But how did he know I was locked in the toilet?"_

"M.. Mamori-nee chan, how hiruma-san knew I was locked in there?" Sena asked with a confuse face.

Mamori paused .. "Ah, that blonde .. Do you know Sena, what things Hiruma given to you and the others?"

"Uh, his mobile phone holder devil bats" Sena saw his mobile phone.

"No, that transmitter." Sena and Mamori walked down the stairs.

"A transmitter? WHAT!!" Sena stared.

"_So that's why he always knows the location of every time we go?!_" Sena little surprised but he was pleased with it. He can go home.

"Thank's Mamori-nee chan." Sena smiled. Mamori smiled too.

_"But it's true. How did he know Sena was in the toilet? If he know at school I know. .. But that detail ....did he have really sadvance GPS? Until know the place." _Mamori little thought ..

Meanwhile,

"TIK, TIK TIK .. TIK .." from the classroom on the second floor. Someone watching Mamori and Sena from the windows. He ate chewing gum and smilling devil.

"That's f * ck shrimp, his voice makes my ears hurt screamed like that.." He put his earphones and turned off his laptop.

"Ah .. it's time to go back." He stood up and walked out.

"Keh, keh ... He does not know that I put a f * ck voice recorder, too .." He's cackle.

When he in front of school, Hiruma paused for a moment. His stomach grumble .. "Time to f * ck eating!"

END

Ah.. finallly done,hehe

not too good story but I do my best.

Thank's for reading!!!!


End file.
